Once Upon a Curse
by noveldreamer25
Summary: Emma lived with her parents as the princess of the Enchanted Forest until the Evil Queen cursed them. Now 10 years later we find Emma lost and alone, without her memories. Wishing to find her family. Along the way she meets Killian Jones, and together they start a journey to Neverland. Au and a bit OCC. Inspired by Anastasia animated movie
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Anastasia animated movie.

Please forgive my spelling

Captain Swan – Anastasia fic

Prologue

Voice Over- Ruth (Charming's Mother)

There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. My son, David, ruled one of the many realms in this vast universe, The Enchanted Forest, along his precious queen, and I might say, the fairest of them all…Snow White.

We were celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of our family's rule. And that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Emma, my youngest granddaughter.

She, a few days ago, heard that I was going to Neverland, one of the most privileged lands on the Enchanted Forest; the problem was that it was too far away from the main castle, and we wouldn't have the chance to see each other as often as we wanted to. She begged me to stay - so I had a very special gift made for her.

* * *

The residents of the Enchanted Forest were dancing a sweet melody, they were all talking and smiling. They were simply happy. Snow was dancing with August, hers and David`s older son, and heir of their throne, while princess Emma was dancing with her father, very animatedly on the ball room. "Oh, Papa! Put me down!" she said as David lifted her from the ground. "Grandma" she gasped as she looked at her grandma, that was already seated on the throne. King David looked her way, and with a smile let his daughter on the ground. Emma as soon as she touched it went running at her grandma's direction.

"To make the separation easier" Ruth said, smiling at her granddaughter sweetly, and handing her a beautiful golden music box. "That's for me?" gasped princess Emma " … Is it a jewelry box?" she had her mouth hanging in the form of an O and was looking at her grandma in disbelieve, her green emerald eyes wide open. Ruth rolled her eyes at Emma`s exaggerated expression. "Look" She takes out a key, a small silver swan on a neck chain. She puts it into the back of the music box, and winds it.

(The music box starts playing "When you wish upon a star")

Emma amazed whisper "Oh, it plays our lullaby!"

"Mmhmm! you can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it's me singing. (singing)" Then she hands Emma the key. "Go ahead, read what it says"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" Really? The directions to Neverland?" Ruth smiles and nods. They embrace.

Suddenly Ruth and Emma hear a startled GASP from the crowd and the room falls silent. The crowd parts before a dark figure. The dark figure is Regina, the Evil queen, and Snows stepmother, stalking through the crowd, smirking evilly, people falling back in fear and surprise.

"The queen" someone screams. "She is not a queen anymore" says queen Snow White.

"What are you doing here!" king David screams, taking his sword and pointing at Regina. Snow is beside her husband.

"I've come to give you a present"

"We want nothing from you"

Don't worry dear, I'm still giving it and you will appreciated, believe me!" laughs wickedly "I'm giving you an hour of happiness…before I banish you all with a curse…"

"You've already lost, give up" Snow comments tiredly.

"No!" Regina screams. "I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do…And from your suffering will rise my victory". Sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashes to the floor. King David throws his sword towards her but she vanishes before it reaches its destiny.

(Voice over)

My dear Emma and I would never be together in Neverland. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the royals.

* * *

Hope you liked the idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

They were all paralyzed, not knowing what to do or say. "You should leave" said the king, in a hush but firm tone. All the guests and members of the family stated whispering between each other.

"We won't" said Jimminy Cricket, stepping through the crowd. The king looked puzzled. "Why? You hear Regina, the curse is mainly meant for us, I don't know what kind of course it is, so I prefer for you all to be safe"

"Yes, but we won't leave you alone, we are going to accompany you till the end"

King David opened his mouth to object, but Snow cut him off. "Thank you my friend, we appreciated", she knew there was nothing to do, an hour was little time to plan and do something. They would have to only wait.

Suddenly Emma came down her parent and hugged her mother`s waist. "What are we going to do mom? I'm scared" "Don't worry Emma, whatever happens we will always be together, but if we don't, we will ALWAYS find each other" Snow answered petting her daughters hair. King David hugged his wife from behind and within a few seconds, August and Ruth joined them in the hug. The guests stayed silent, getting prepare for what was coming; waiting for the worst.

"What are we going to do Charming?" Snow ask worriedly.

"I don't know dear; if we only knew what this curse is about and how to break it…"

They weren't aware how many minutes had pass until the ground started to shake under their feet. Making all of them to lose their balance.

They suddenly realized that the curse was starting to claim their lifes.

"Come on! Hurry up" screams King David to his family and friends, rushing them out of the ball room as he saw the Evil queen`s guards approach . What scared the king the most was that he did not know what would happen to him and his family when the curse took place fully.

Everyone went rushing out of the castle to their homes trying to not get catched by the guards, while a wide purple smoke started to cover the entire castle, Queen Snow, grabbed Emma`s and August hand and looked at her husband with panic in her eyes.

"Come lets go"

"My music box" said Emma. "Emma there's no time, let go, it doesn't matter" her brother replied. But the princess as stubborn as she was, let go of her mother's hand and went rushing to where she left the box.

"EMMA!" all her family screamed at the same time.

"Don't worry I'll go get her" Ruth went running behind her granddaughter.

"Emma, where are you?" she screamed trying to see something trought the smoke. "Right here, I got it!"

"Good lets go" she replied reaching for her hand but she would never get it. Cause the purple smoke started to spin around, like and the chairs and tables, and everything else started flying across the room. It felt like a hurricane.

"Grandma!" "Emma where are you?" Emma grabbed her grandmothers hand, they tried to get pass the wind but they couldn't, it wasn't easy. Their hands started slipping "Don't let go" "I can't, the wind is too strong" "Don't let go Emma, don't you dare" "Aaah! Grandma" Emma screamed as she let go of her hand and suddenly she found herself flying through the air.

"I got you" Emma was confused but grateful at the same time. She didn't know the owner of that soothing voice. She felt a pair of hands grabbing her from her legs, and pulling her down to the floor. Between all the wind, she only could make out a pair of dashing blue eyes. She was speechless. "I…" "No time for thank you`s love, let's go" "Wait! Where's my family?" she asked as the boy started to pull her out of the ball room, with difficulties. "They are already gone"

"No!" she cried. "Wait" she said as she saw the music box on the floor "my music box" the boy rolled his eyes and grunted. "There`s no time princess". But the princess let go of his hand and grabbed it.

"Hey! You two!" a guard called for boy grabbed princess Emmas hand again and started running "Look at me princess, get in here" the boy said as he opened the wall. Emma was too scared to think straight and she tried her best to listen to the boy. "Keep running until the end of the tunnel, it leads outside of the castle. Run and don't look back ok" she just nodded.

"Hey stop, come here" the boy pushed Emma behind the wall and closed it. Relieved he found out that the princess had dropped the music box, so he grabbed it and putted it in his pocket. He only looked up to see the guard in front of him, he then felt a piercing pain in his head, and fell knocked out on the floor.

Emma reached her destination, and just as the boy had said, she was safely out of the castle. It was in vain, you see because not even a single soul on the Royal family or its friends escaped the curse. Only that the curse hit her differently.

I apologise for mispelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Anastasia movie**

TEN YEARS LATER- THE ENCHANTED FOREST

Crowds of people block the road of the Enchanted Forest whispering incessantly into each others' ears. Chattering, gasping, questioning, exclaiming. Their hands flutter to mouths, jaws drop, voices rise excitedly. Children giggle and adults gossip. The land has not been so alive in nearly ten years.

A man, around 30 years old walks into the crowd observing his surroundings with amazement.

"Ah Mr. Smee, we are finally here" he says smiling down at his friend, a chubby man at his 40-50 s. "Aye Killian, but why exactly are we here? I mean this is just a normal boring village. There's nothing here besides the empty castle"

"Smee" says Killian rolling his eyes and bending down, putting his arm over Smee`s right shoulder. "Haven`t you heard what they`re saying on the street?" "What?" Killian smirks.

"There's a rumor a legend a mystery." He answers in a hushed tone, rising his hand and waving it slowly in front of them. " Although the King did not survive. One daughter may be still alive! The Princess Emma!"

"Really?" "Yes! If we found her and take her to Neverland, her royal grandma will pay us a Royal sum"

Killian straightens himself up and starts walking. "Wait Killian, but aren't they cursed?" "Ah yes! Mate but strangely her grandmamma isn't" he looks back at his friend "It is said that the only one who can break the curse is Emma; so when it is broken we will tell them that we brought her to them and they will pay us richly".

"So…are you in mate?" "In for what?" Smee stoped walking and put put his index finger on his mouth, frowning. "Ohh, to look for the princess!" he smiled excitedly "Aye, friend" Killian smirked. "When do we start?" "Tomorrow" "And how are we going to look for her? We don't know how she looks like" "She is blonde". Killian answered already annoyed by his friend.

"I don't understand"

"Ugh Smee, we are going to look for a few blondes and pick the one who resembles the princess most. We shall hold auditions for a woman to imitate the princess. Then bring her back to the grandma. We get the reward, pay the girl for her job, and leave."

He pats Smee`s back happily. Smee looks at him insecure, thinking that it is a ridiculous plan and that it is going to fail, but he doesn't have the power to tell Killian that. So he plays along.

"Ok then, where are we holding the auditions?" Killian`s face twists as his lips curl up into a crooked smile. His piercing blue eyes flash mischievously as he turns to walk away through the crowd. Without a glance back, he drawls, "The Palace Theater".

* * *

ORPHANAGE

In a gray and ugly, post-revolution building with a sign above the door that identifies it: "Young Comrades Without Parents". Although the children`s call the place "Home of the Lost Ones".

Emma Swan ,18, pretty blonde with emerald eyes, despite the boy's hand-me-down clothes she is forced to wear, is busy scrubbing the floor. Unlike the others, she is determined not to let her surroundings get to her. She hums a tune. The door suddenly Slams open and an 8 year old boy, clearly terrified, comes running in followed by Ursula, a huge woman, owner of the orphanage, carrying a switch.

Emma! Emma! Emma!

All of the other kids (or lost one`s as they call themselves) turn away, not wanting to get involved. Emma focuses with widen eyes on Pinocchio, the boy, who is shivering with fright and on the verge of tears as Ursula approaches, swinging the switch menacingly.

"You can't get away from me boy . . ." she screams as she advances on Pinocchio. Emma takes the scrub brush and shoves it across the floor, right under

Ursula's foot. Ursula`s feet fly out from under her and she smashes to the floor. Pinocchio hops over her huge body and runs to Emma for safety.

Some of the other kids and teens glance over. They look at Emma with great admiration . . . some of the others think she's crazy.

Ursula rises, covered with soap bubbles , and spins on Emma, who gives her a very innocent smile.

" You! You did this!"

Some of the Children laugh as soap bubbles fly off the enraged woman. She spins on them, her back to Emma.

"There'll be no supper for any of you! Back to work!"

Emma, behind Ursula, mimics her outraged face and angry gestures perfectly, as the children laugh harder.

Ursula spins and almost catches Emma. She advances on her as Pinocchio hides behind her legs.

" Don't touch him" Emma warns

" You ragged, skinny, little nothing! I have had just about enough of you ... You act as a spoiled princess, thinking no one can touch you "

Ursula raises her hand to slap Emma, who hold her ground.

"You know what?" Ursula looks at her in a disdainful way.

"I`m going to call Triton, so he can pick you up in the morning, you are going to work for him at the fish store" Emma`s eyes widen. This is not good, he is a horrible man.

"Yes, you are big enough to go to work, so you are going to go stay out of this place" She screamed angrily "You've been nothing but trouble".

"No! Please I`ll behave" Emma says pleadingly

"Pick your stuff" Ursula answers, her hands on her hips, turning away from Emma.

Emma`s eyes get watering and looks down to Pinocchio, he looks up and exclaims sadly "Sorry Emma"

Emma gets down on her knees "It was not your fault kid" . Pinocchio hugs her and she hugs him back.

At night

The children huddle in their cots under tattered, thin blankets. Emma is fully dressed, illuminated by the

light of a full moon, she ties a dull gray sheets together and anchors the "rope" to one of the beds and throws the other end out of the window. She is about to climb out when she looks at the sleeping children and smiles sadly. She walks over Pinocchio`s bed and puts one hand lovingly on his head.

"Emma?"

The other childern wake up as Emma gently "shushes" him.

"Are you running away?"

"No. I'm running to."

"Running to? Running to what?"

"To find my home."

"But you are home".

"No. This isn't a home - it's just a building. Home is where you belong and none of us belong here.

" Where is your home, Emma?

"I'm not sure but look. . ."

Emma shows Pinocchio the key around her neck.

"It says. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning" I was wearing this when I came here ten years ago - it's the only way that I know . . ."

" Is your home in Paris then?"

" It might be. I have to go and find out."

"But what if we can't ever find where we came from?!

"Then you'll have to make your own home. Lots of people do."

Emma embraces the children and walks to the window.

Pinocchio is relieved and cuddles into his bed as Emma smiles lovingly and crawls out the window.

Emma begins to climb down the street, testing the knots. "Who is there?" "Oh I didn't count on her to be out at this hour" Emma murmurs.

"Emma is that you?" Emma stays still, scared of the consequences. " Hurry, if I climb the stairs and I don't find you in your bed you are going to get in big trouble"

Emma hurriedly climbs the rope again and tucks herself to be. "Oh God what am I going to do now"

Next morning

"Triton couldn't make it but you are going anyways"

" Bye, bye everybody," Emma smiles up to the lost ones. Inside she is scared.

"Are you listening Emma Swan?"

" I'm listening Mrs. Ursula."

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here" "Acting like the Queen of The Enchanted Forest ... instead of the nameless no account you are."

"And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've kept a roof over your head"

Emma mimics her while talking "Kept a roof over my head. Oh!"

Ursula looks back at her narrowing her eyes "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?"

"I do have a clue to…" Emma answers holding out her necklace.

Ursula interrupts her "Ugh! I know! (pulls at the necklace)"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" So, you want to go to Neverland to find your family, huh? ... (Laughs)"

"Mmhm"

"Little Miss Swan , it's time to take your place in life" Emma gasp".. in life and in line, and be grateful too."

Laughing, Ursula slams the building`s gate. Emma starts off to the fish store.


	4. Chapter 4

"Be grateful Emma" Emma imitates Ursula`s in a raspy voice and curves her back imitating an old lady while she is walking. Then she straightens up and says "I am gratefull" then she turns to look back and screams "Grateful to get away!"

After a while of walking through the snow She comes to a fork in the road. She stops to look at the signs. One sign points to "Fisherman's Village and the other sign points to ."

"Hmm, go left, she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Emma Swan the Orphan forever. But if I go right..." She moves to the right and looks at that direction. Maybe I could find..." touches the necklace "... Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me..." she stands there, thinking for a while but then she explodes, throwing her arms to the air, above her head "This is crazy! Me go to Neverland…?"

It is already getting dark, she is surprised! How many hours has she been standing there…thinking…deciding? She tilts her head skyward and catches the first star to appear in the sky, she then closes her eyes in prayer.

"Send me a sign, a hint, anything." She whispers to the star.

Suddenly out of nowhere a dog comes bounding up to Emma, grabbing her scarf. Emma looks at him in disbelieve.

" Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

The Dog prances a few feet away, barks, and runs a few steps, turns, and barks again. He wants her to follow.

"I don't have time to play right now, OK" she scolds at him and sits down in the cold snow looking straight in front of her, as ignoring the dog. "I'm waiting for a sign." She says as the dog looks at her expectantly.

She closes her eyes again. The dog, with scarf in his mouth runs down the right fork. He stops, turns and barks at Emma.

Emma exasperated. "Would you give me that?" the dog keeps pulling at the scarf making her stand up "could you…", he keeps pulling "would you please leave me alone." She screams as the dog runs around her " Stop, give me that back... "Emma falls in the snow, looks in fron of her at the distance and suddenly get it. "…Ohh"

" Oh, ... Oh, great." She laughs not believing her realization. "A dog wants me to go to The Enchanted Forest" she thinks a little bit "Okay ... I can take a hint."

Emma takes her first step towards the Enchanted Forest. And starts humming

"_Heart , don't fail me now.__Courage, don`t desert me " don't turn back now that we are here!" People always say life if full of choices. No one ever mentions fear!"_She suddenly stops, noticing the dog is not following her. She moves her head, signaling him to follow and when he is close enough she picks it up_._ " I think I`ll name you…hmm…Simba!" and the dog barks happily accepting the name.

"_Somewhere down this road I know someones waiting,__ years of dreams just cant be wrong__. Arms will open wide, Ill be safe and wanted. Finally home, where I belong_ _Well, Starting noe Im learning fast on this journey to the past_"

As she walks to the town, she passes by a village. And sees a family; Simba jumps out of her arms and starts to play with some kids. Their parents offer her to stay the night on one of their spare rooms. She accepts it, its already too dark to continue.

The next morning she says goodbye to the family, Simba follows her, while she smiles and wave to them, walking away. _Hmm_ she thinks _Home, Love, Family…there was once a time I must have had them too_

Emma passes through the countryside toward the city. A peasant family waves to her as she goes by. A Gypsy troupe performs tricks by the side of the road. She is amazed, she had never seen anything like that before. At the city, people stare at her as she rides into the edge. She is captivated by all the activity: cars, busses, stores, long lines of people, etc.

She then sees a line of people, in front of a window and asks to some for what is it for. Then she makes the line, decided to get a ticket.

"One ticket toNeverland, please"

Thhe ticket agent laughs at her and asks gruffly" Exit visa?"

Emma furrow her eyebrows confused " Exit visa? What's that?"

"No exit visa, no ticket."

The ticket agent then hangs a "PEOPLES LUNCH BREAK" sign on his booth and slams his shutters in Anya's face.

"Oh, hmm." Emma exhales sadly

Then a woma approaches her an whispers "PSST. Look for Killian Jones ... He can help."

"Where can I find him?" Emma whispers back

"At the old Palace, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh. Okay"

"Go, go, go, go." The woman urges, rushing her away.

* * *

AT THE THEATER

The waiting room is filled with YOUNG WOMEN, of various shapes and sizes, holding reading aloud from a piece of paper. "Oh, Grandmama! It's me,Emma. I've waited so long to see you". Some of them recite.

At the stage an actress stands in front of two men, sitting at a table with serious faces on them.

"Oh, Grandmama! It's me, Emma! I've waited so long to see you!"

Killian doesn't pay too much attention to her, he is looking with a frown at the enormously long list of names in front of him, that spills out onto the floor in front of him. When the woman is finished he over to Smee and crosses the second to last name off the list.

"Okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!" Smee says. Killian just groans and puts his head down on the table.

After the auditions are over, Killian and Smee close the theater. Both men disappointed thye still haven't found a girl to play the role.

"For a ten million gold coins reward we can look a little longer. This is the big one…and all I need is the right girl." Killian tell his friend as they walk away from the theater.

"It's no use, Killian, we'll never find the right girl!"

"We will my friend. We have to. She's here somewhere, right under our noses." He then stops, and runs a hand through his black hair. "Look, I still have it" He looks for an object in his pocket and takes out a jewelry box " one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Princess Emma ..." he looks at the box with a mixture of hope, sadness and…love? In his eyes.

He then bumps into someone and nearly drops the box.

"Excuse me." Emma says with her head down and rushing to pass him.

"Be careful lass!" he shouts at her and continue talking to Smee.

"... and before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million coins" he finishes smirking wickedly.

* * *

THE PALACE- LATER THAT AFTERNOON.

Passing by the palace Simba suddenly runs through an opening at the bottom of a door. Emma goes to the door calling for him..  
Emma tries to look between the boards of the door , looking for Simba inside.

Simba, Simba where are you?

Emma then pulls on a board which comes lose and she falls backward with a crash.

"Aah Ouch!

* * *

IN A PALACE BEDROOM

Smee and Killian are eating. Killian is startled by the noise and stands up.

"Did you hear something?"

"Mmm, no." he looks at Killian strangely.

Killian just roll his eyes and sit back down.

* * *

VESTIBULE OF THE PALACE

Emma enters the vestibule palace slowly. Simba follows. She removes her scarf as she crosses floor to the stairs, looks back towards entrance hearing a noise. Anya goes up stairs .Simba follows her up . On the second floor turns and heads toward the large palace open door.

" Hello anybody home?" Emma shouts

She then enters the partially destroyed room and bends down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant she touches it she sees a vision from her past and is startled. She walks to a large vase, painted with dancing bears.

"This place it's ... it's like a memory from a dream".

Emma wanders to the top of a huge staircase which leads down to the once grand Ballroom. She stops at a large landing half way down the steps. Taken by the portrait of the Royal family .The moonlight hits the portrait with a ghostly glow.

As she sings, remembering a song as old as time, and looks around the ballroom she imagines the ballroom as it might have been. In her mind she sees it transforming to its once splendid glory. Even Royal ghosts step out of the portraits and waltz to the floor. She starts dancing to the melody of the song in her head as she takes off her coat and at once her rags are transformed into a beautiful yellow gown.

The King is facing Emma now and he extends his arms inviting her to dance. Emma dances with the King lovingly and at the end of their dance he kisses her on the forehead and slowly backs away. She follows King David, back up the stairs to the landing, where the sun has caused a "dust" mist.

"Hey! Who are you?" Killians voice breaks the enchantment. All

goes back to the way it was…dark and destroyed.

Emma spins toward Killian, surprised and frightened.

" What are you doing in here!"

Emma is startled. She runs back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Killian chases after her.

"Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!" he manages to say, almost out of breath.

Emma then turns, caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of The Princess in the portrait. Killian stops to look at her, really look at her and he is shocked of what he sees. He sees that the resemblance of the woman in front of him and the Princess is striking.

* * *

Hi! sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammar


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" He says softly, still amazed.

A smile slowly spreads across Killians face upon the realization. He elbows Smee.

"Smee do you see what I see?"

"No" the old man answers confused.

Killian rolls his eyes and puts Smee's glasses on him. He gets it.

"Oh yes, yes."

"Are you Killian Jones?"

Killian walks up the stairs to Emma

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him" he says as he begins to circle around her.

"My name is Emma" she says trying to follow him with her eyes "... I need travel papers...They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that." She whispers comically.

Killian smiles and the puts a hand on his chin, rubbing it "hmm, hmmm"

Emma frowns "Hey and why, why are you circling me?"

"I'm sor...I'm sorry Amy". He says seriously

" It's Emma, Emma" she points with a finger at him, frustraited.

"Emma, it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like ... Never mind ... Now, you said something about travel papers?" He stops in front of her.

"Uh, yes ... I'd like to go to Neverland."

" You'd like to go to Paris?" He asks surprised but still smiling.

"Mhmm".

Killian shares with Smee a knowing look.

" Let me ask you something, Emma… was it ... Is there a last name that goes with that?

"Well, actually ... This is going to sound crazy ... I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old. But at the orphanage they called me Emma Swan" she laughs nervously.

"And before that ... before you were eight?"

"Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past."

Killian makes his way to Smee, that's playing with Simba and whispers "Hmm, that's, that's perfect." This is the girl they`ve been waiting for.

" Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Neverland"

Killian rolls his eyes as the corny comment

"Right. So, can ... so can you two, help me or not?"

"Hey Smee, the tickets!" "Ah sure would like to ... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Neverland ourselves. Smee mouths to him "Do you think she's really Princess Emma Nolan?" Killian shakes his head no, of course not. Smee smiles to himself and pulls the tickets out of his pocket, and. he hands them to Killian anyway.

"Ah, ah, and I've got three tickets here ..." he says robbing them in front of her face.

Emma tries to grab the tickets jumping as he put them up her head.

"I"

"Unfortunately the third one is for her, Princess Emma Nolan.

He gestures to Emma's portrait . Emma looks up at that direction.

" Oh." She says sadly

The two men take Emma by the arm leading her to a portrait of Ruth.

Smee then says "We are goin to reunite the Grand Duchess Emma with her grandmother.

"You do kind of resemble her." Killian says frowning.

"The same green eyes."

"The Nolan`s eyes." Killian corrects

"King David' smile".

"Queen Snow White`s chin." Killian affirms grabbing her chin and inspecting it.

Smee takes her by the hand.

"Oh, look she even has the grandmother's hands!"

Emma she pulls her hand away.

"She's the same age, the same physical type, SAME name!".

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am PRINCESS EMMA?, there are millions of Emmas!" she says emphasizing the _millions._ With wide eyes.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you do. I mean look at the portrait."

"Ugh I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." She says crossing her arms over her chest. Walking away

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you..." Killian says rising an eyebrow at her.

"No one knows what happened to her." Smee adds

" You're looking for family in Neverland".

"And her only family is in Neverland".

"Ever thought about the possibility?

"That I could be royalty?" Emma turns to them

"MmmHmm" Both men nod at the same time looking at her pointedly.

"Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess. Even in the orphanage that mean old woman told me a few time that I acted like a spoiled Princess sometimes"

Emma walks to Ruths portrait and touches it, caught up in the fantasy . Killian walks away. And Smee walks to stand closer to her.

Killian, exasperated that Smee is still talking to her, turns and walks back to them to retrieve him.

" I really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess."

Emma Sigh!

"Good luck" Killian says.

He and Smee start walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Smee hushes

"All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money." Killian smirks

Emma, now alone on the landing, looks at portrait of Ruth and young Princess Emma)

Smee whispers "I'm telling you ... We're walking away too soon ..."

Killian whispers back "Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right" he says turning his head to the left a little to look at Emma .. ".but walk a little slower."

Emma as she fiddles with the swan key then touches the portrait She looks up at Ruth's face.

Killian and Smee walking down the steps slower

Killian says "Three ... Two ... One".

Emma shouts "Jones"

Killian smiles

"Ha, right in the palm of our hand." Smee comments excitedly

Then Killian turns and looks back at Emma on the stairs.

Emma rushing towards them shouts) "Jones, wait!"

"Di ... Did you call me?" he asks innocently

"if I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or a whatever she is ... Right?" Emma reason, moving his hands and walking closer to him.

"Hmm ... Go on." Killian urges her faking interest.

"Yeah, and if I'm not that Emma, the Empress will certainly know right away ... and it's all just an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible."

Smee intervenes in the conversation "But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back".

Killian laughs "You know, you know he's right!" he says touching Smee`s shoulder "Either way, it gets you to Paris."

Emma puts her hand out for a , a little taken aback, shakes it'. She gives him a solid shake. He grabs his hand in pain.

"Right!"

"OW! Damn lass" he cries.

Emma then takes the dog from the floor and throws him in the air "Simba we are going to Paris!" she says laughing.

"The dog stays." Killian says frowning at the dog

"What are you talking about, the dog goes."

"The dog does not go." He answers angrily, walking a head to the door.

"I say he's going." She fights him with a firm tone.

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"You are lying"

"He is going to poop all over the Jolly Roger" he whines pouting at Smee. Smee just laughts. The trio walks to the palace main door, starting out on their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE TRAIN STATION

Emma and Simba doze off near a fire along with the other peasants waiting for the train; while Killian looks over Smee`s shoulder nervously watching him forging their travel papers.

" Hurry up with those papers Smee." Smee looks at Killian with an anxious face.

"The ink`s still wet."

Suddenly a train whistles and Smee moves to Emma.

" Wake up, young lady, that's our train".

Killian corrects him saying "Wake up, your highness" - we should start getting used to saying it."

Killian, realizing that Emma is far from waking up he leans over and tugs her hair lightly.

" Wake up!" he half shouts near her ear.

Emma's eyes flash open and totally on reflex she belts Killian in the nose. He reels back, and lands on his butt "Ow bloody woman!" He says trying to stand up and rubbing his butt.

"Sorry" Emma says rolling her eyes annoyed.

Smee just observes shaking his head "We have a lot of work to do..."

.

* * *

TRAIN PLATFORM - SECONDS LATER

Smee, using his ample belly, bumps people out-of-the-way as they head for the train. He climbs on just as it starts up, followed by Killian. Killian turns back and reach out his hand to help Emma up. Emma looks up from Simba at his hand but then she freezes... she just stands there with her eyes wide open.

"Come on!" Killian says impatiently. Although Emma can't remember, something about his hand reaching out for her, terrifies her, but then snaps out of it when Simba nips her ankle. She looks down and sees the puppy, picks it up and runs for the train.

"Take my hand!" Killian shouts, but Emma hands him the puppy jumps up.

* * *

TRAIN CAR - MORNING

Smee is forging their travel papers. He has a box with ink and papers in it. Simba playfully pushes the suitcases that supports his open briefcase and ink bottle. Smee stares and then tickles with the feather part of his quelled pen.

Killian enters the train car with a suitcase in his hands. He reaches high above Emma to store it. He begins to sit at the other side of the car, close to the window not noticing that Simba is there. Simba growls and Killian quickly stands up straight again while the dog settles back down, still growling at him Killian standing indignant forces a smile to Emma, she is trying not to laugh. He moves over and sits next to her.

Smee snickering at the situation, just laughs.

Killian growls back at dog " Its fine, the mutt gets the window seat." He frowns and crosses his arms to his chest,

Emma fiddles with her necklace nervously.

"Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight – remember, you're a Grand Duchess." Killian says looking at her.

Emma stops fiddling with it and looks back at him " How is that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don't do?"

"I make it my business to know." He shrugs

"Oh"

"Look Emma, I'm just trying to help. Alright?"

Smee at this rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what Killian really is and wants to do.

Innocently, Emma then calls "Killian..."

"Mm hmm?" he answers not really paying attention to her.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?"

Then he smirks" You know I do."

"Then stop bossin me around!" she says.

"Hahah,Well, she certainly has a mind of her own." Smee whispers to himself. But Killian catches it. "Yeah, I hate that in a woman!"

Emma just sticks out her tongue at him and starts fiddling with her necklace again. Quickly turning back to the window.

Smee exchanges a forged papers for a score card, Killian 3, Emma 30. He adds a line to Emma`s points smiling.

* * *

INT. TRAIN CAR – AFTERNOON

Emma, after a while of nothing to do on the train , decides to read one of Smee's books. Killian enters the compartment and sits before her, who now is pretending to read the book. He gathers his thoughts and tries to gain her confidence back.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Emma puts her book down on her lap and looks straight at him and responding.

"Well, I think we did too"

"OK." Killian mutters awkwardly

Then Emma trying to keep a straight face adds "But I appreciate your apology."

"Apology?" Killian questions indignantly. " Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying ..."

Emma tries to say struggling, because of Killian rambling. "Please ...Jo.."

"that we"

"Jones ... Don't talk anymore, OK? It's only gonna upset me".

"Fine. I'll be quiet. quiet if you will. I'll, I'll be" he says raising his hands in surrender.

Both angrily rebuff each, other, assuming confrontational poses.

"Alright I'll be quiet".

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine."

Emma and Killian then sit with arms crossed, sulking.

Emma then looks at the window and decides to break the uncomfortable silence

"You think you're gonna miss it?"

"Miss what ... your talking?"

"The Enchanted Forest"

"Nope." He answers trying to mask the sadness, but his eyes still give him away.

"But it was your home." Surprised and confused. Looking at him, trying to read him.

Killian intended to left the conversation there but he couldn't stand her staring anymore.

"It was a place I once lived. End of story."

"Well then you must plan on making Neverland your true home".

He raises a brow "What is it with you and homes?"

Emma stands up with arms crossed. Killian lifts his legs and positions them on Emma's seat, blocking her exit. "Ohh you!" she angrily climbs on the seat and walks around Killian`s legs.

"Well, for one thing" Emma says turning around to see him. " it's something that every normal person wants, and for another thing, it's a thing where you .."

Killian then interrupts her. "What?"

Killian and Emma are face to face now ,yelling at each other,

"Y... you know ... oh, just forget it!"

"Fine."

"AAAH!" Emma grumbles throwing her arms in the air.

Smee enters the train car with Simba in his arms and sees Killian standing solemnly at the window.

Emma gasps " Thank goodness it's you Smee. Just please remove him from my sight." Emma said in a harsh tone pointing at Killian with her finger

"What have you done to her?" Smee asked Killian in a serious tone, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Me? It's her!"

"Ha! I was just trying to have a simple conversation". She spins in exclamation and moves towards the door. Emma slides the door closes with exasperation and mad, she stomps down the corridor.

Killian and Smee jump as the door slams. Smee then lifts Simba up in the air, and tells him

"Oh no ... an unspoken attraction!"

Killians eyes widen at the comment "Attraction? To that skinny little brat ... have you lost your mind?"

"I was only saying" Killian then slides open the compartment door and exits the car, slamming the door behind him. " Attraction Ridiculous!" he mutters.

* * *

I do not own ouat characters or the Anastasia animated movie


	7. Chapter 7

FAR AWAY

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…Who`s the fairest of them all?"

"You are my dear Queen" answered the magic mirror and the queen smiled. "Oh, but hold." The face inside the mirror said frowning and the queens smile wiped out . "A lovely maiden I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas she is more fair than thee."

"What?" shouted the queen angrily. "Reveal her name"

"Emma Swan"

"Emma Swan?" she asked her mirror indignantly. "Emma Swan?"

"EMMA!" the queen screamed. " The lost princess! Isn't she dead?"

"It appears not your majesty"

"Show her to me"

The mirror then turned into an image of a train and inside of it was Emma Swan in the train`s cabin, playing with her dog. The queen was furious at this. She was a 100% sure that the princess was dead. She needed to get rid of her. Or she might get to break the curse.

The queen then smiled evilly, she already had a plan in mind. Then she walked in another room where a garden of soul was held (1). The queen looked for one in particular and crouched on the ground next to it.

"Dear Snow, guess what…your dear daughter. Princess Emma, is alive." The queen laughed evilly. "But don't worry dear, won't be for long".

The soul stared back at the queen in horror, moving rapidly, trying to grab her. Without success.

The queen just stud from the ground and walked back to the mirror. She ordered him to send the hell creatures to kill the princess and then retired to her chambers. She indeed, was evil; well she was "The Evil Queen" after all.

* * *

(1) (like the one Ursula had in the Little mermaid)

So sorry for the short chapter and please forgive if there are any spelling o grammar mistakes.

Declaimed: I do not own Anastasia animated movie or ouat characters.


End file.
